Psychic Girl Kokoro Mikazuki
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Years ago scientists created a superhuman so they could control the world, however a young scientist named Naoko, wouldn't have it and took the baby to safety, but years later, Kokoro would have to defend herself from those who want her captured!


Psychic Girl Kokoro Mikazuki

Episode 01

"Meet The Psychic Girl Kokoro!"

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Stars.

01

- October 1978 -

For years, men had tried to make a superhuman that could withstand

nature and mankind, this superhuman would be a war machine against men

of all nations, so this is the story how the men and women of Tokyo

University would create their first superhuman.

It all started on October 1, 1978. The scientists there used a single

hair from a male to create a clone, however when the embryo was

created, it died before they could go any further.

Days and days, they tried to create their perfect superhuman, but

each attempt, they failed. Then on October 7, 1978 they decided

on a different procedure!

"How about we use a human egg and sperm to create our superhuman?"

Someone asked.

"Yes, that would work, and we can alter it to make it superhuman!"

Another scientist answered.

The men and women did just that. They took an egg from a female

scientist and a sperm from Japan's top martial artist! Then they

combined the two and added some unknown materials into the egg

that was fertilized. The egg grew into an embryo quickly.

- October 2, 1978 -

"The embryo continued to grow quickly and soon it would be born!"

A scientist recorded in a journal.

- October 3, 1978 -

"The embryo turned out to be a female. We were hoping that it would

be a male."

A scientist recorded.

- October 4, 1978 -

"The embryo continued to grow! Her hands and legs were now fully

developed."

Someone wrote into the journal.

- October 5, 1978 -

"The child continues to grow at an alarming rate! Soon we will have

our first superhuman!"

A scientist entered into the journal.

- October 6, 1978 -

Recorded activity... CLASSIFIED!

- October 7, 1978 -

Recorded activity... CLASSIFIED!

- October 8, 1978 -

"The embryo became fully developed."

A scientist wrote.

- October 9, 1978 -

"The baby is born! And the scientists begin to test the baby and

to teach it."

Someone entered into the journal.

Over the next few days, they do experiments on the girl. The woman

stationed there, took pity on the baby girl! And one night she took

the baby from there and took her far away where the baby girl would

be safe.

- The Present Day, 1997 -

Kokoro and her mother Naoko, had just moved to Tokyo. Kokoro

Mikazuki was the true daughter of Naoko and she was very

beautiful. Kokoro had long brown hair, which was in three long

ponytails that went down to her feet! She had brown eyes, her height

was six feet five inches tall! Her weight was one hundred and fifty

pounds. She was very athletic and worked out daily. She was very

intelligent and very skilled in everything that she did. One morning

she was ready for school and her mother was at the door.

"Remember dear, don't use any of your powers! You will be discovered

if you do!"

Naoko told her.

"Yes mother."

Kokoro replied to her mother and took her lunch and school bag and

left.

At the school, everyone avoided Kokoro. That is... all but Usagi!

"HI! HI!"

Usagi greeted Kokoro. Kokoro had a large gray skirt and a sailor

top blouse on, the Juuban high school uniforms wouldn't fit her

because she was so tall! Kokoro looked at Usagi with great surprise.

"You don't look afraid of me!"

Kokoro exclaimed.

"Nope!" Usagi said, "I'll be your friend! What's your name?"

Usagi loved new friends and valued them greatly.

"I am Kokoro Mikazuki."

Kokoro replied.

"And I am Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi replied.

"Good to meet you Usagi! Let's be friends. You can be my guide!"

Kokoro announced.

"Okay! Come on! I'll let you meet my other friends!"

Usagi led the taller girl down the halls of the school to the

library where Ami and Makoto were studying for an exam!

"Hey Usagi, who's this?"

Makoto asked.

"Kokoro Mikazuki, she's new here and I thought I would show her

around."

Usagi answered.

"Hi." Ami replied while reading a textbook.

"Hello." Kokoro greeted Makoto and Ami. Then Kokoro continued,

"Ami, may I see your textbook, please?"

Kokoro asked.

"Sure." Ami replied while handing Kokoro the textbook. Kokoro

took the book and flipped the pages at a very fast rate! She

read all the pages in less than thirty seconds and she handed

the book back to Ami! Makoto, Ami, and Usagi were stunned of

what they witnessed.

"You read that book?"

Ami asked.

"Yes."

Kokoro replied.

"How?"

Usagi asked.

"Speed reading and knowledge infusion. I am exposed to everything

my eyes see!"

Kokoro replied.

"How do you remember every detail so easily?"

Makoto asked.

"I don't know. I just have that ability."

Kokoro explained.

"Well, that's cool! You're amazing!"

Usagi commented her. That afternoon, Usagi and Kokoro was walking

to Kokoro's house where Naoko, Kokoro's mother greeted them warmly

and welcomed Usagi into her home.

"Hello girls, how was your day?"

Naoko asked.

"Good. Mom, this is Usagi Tsukino, I met her earlier today at

school."

Kokoro replied.

"Hello. It's good to meet you."

Naoko told Usagi.

"Hello."

Usagi replied. Naoko shook Usagi's hand. Kokoro went upstairs and

changed into a white Tee Shirt and matching shorts. Then she came

back down stairs.

"We're going back out."

Kokoro announced.

"Okay dear. Be careful."

Naoko agreed. Kokoro and Usagi walked out of the house and down

the street. Kokoro and Usagi met up with Rei, Makoto, Minako,

and Ami. They were headed to the park when some guys dressed

in black appeared. They started to move towards Kokoro.

"Oh no! They found me!"

Kokoro spoke in a concerned tone.

"Who are they?"

Usagi asked.

"Japanese Agents! They want me because I am Superhuman. I was to be

a tool of war, but my mother would not let that happen."

Kokoro explained. The Japanese Agents moved closer to Kokoro. Ami

used her microcomputer to scan the Japanese Agents.

"Those men aren't even human!"

Ami replied.

"What are they?"

Rei asked.

"I don't know."

Kokoro replied.

"Will you come with us or do we have to take you by force?"

The Japanese Agents asked. Kokoro clenched up her fists. She

started to get angry.

She began to glow red.

"Well?"

The Japanese Agents asked again.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE USED AS A TOOL FOR CONQUERING OTHERS AND

DESTROYING OTHER NATIONS. IT'S WRONG! I WON'T ALLOW IT! AND

I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Kokoro yelled.

"Very well. We anticipated this event. Drones!"

The Japanese Agents replied. They transformed into their true

form. The drones were silver and looked like robots.

"Get them!"

The head Drone commanded.

"Oh no!"

Kokoro looked worried and she started to become very furious.

"NEVER! I WILL NOT BE CAPTURED AND USED FOR THOSE SCIENTIST'S

PERSONAL GAIN, I WASN'T BORN! I WAS CREATED! THOSE WHO CREATED

ME, HAS ABUSED ME FOR THEIR SELFISH AMBITIONS! I WILL NOT

BE TAKEN ALIVE BY THEM!"

Kokoro yelled and she glowed like before. her Psychic power

was unleashed and she attacked the drones. Some of the drones

was destroyed.

"I'll assist you Kokoro! Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

Usagi replied. She transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. More

drones appeared to fight them.

"To try to capture a beautiful girl and use her for evil. I will

not forgive you! I am the pretty-suited sailor soldier Eternal

Sailor Moon! In place of the Moon I'll punish you!"

Eternal Sailor Moon yelled at them.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

The girls cried.

"Make Up!"

They shouted. They transformed into their soldier forms. Even

more drones appeared.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled as her flame arrow hit one of the Drones.

It was destroyed and crumbled into bits.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Super Sailor Mercury yelled. Water came from her hands and hit the

Drones. The drones froze where they stood.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Super Sailor Jupiter yelled as her oak power hit the frozen Drones

and they exploded.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"

Super Sailor Venus yelled as she sent a heart of energy towards the

Drones. The drones exploded.

"I'll finish this! Psychic powers arise!"

Kokoro yelled. Her eyes glowed red as she unleashed her psychic power

towards the Drones and one of the Drones released a spear towards

Kokoro, but instead of piercing her, the spear broke and Kokoro's

skin couldn't be hurt at all! The psychic power sent from Kokoro hit

the remaining drones and they were destroyed except one.

"You'll regret this day Kokoro!"

The last drone spoke and vanished. Eternal Sailor Moon walked up to

Kokoro.

"Are you okay?"

Eternal Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, I am okay, but I promised my mother I wouldn't unleash my

psychic powers."

Kokoro replied.

"Don't worry. We'll protect you."

Super Sailor Mars spoke as she walked up to Kokoro.

"But, the drones will now target you too now. I feel terrible for

unleashing my powers."

Kokoro spoke in a depressed tone.

"Let's go somewhere safe. We can discuss this further there."

Super Sailor Jupiter announced.

"Right. Let's go!"

Super Sailor Mars agreed. What will happen next? Find out next time.

This story was completed on: 12/03/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: CKNight09 at Thanks!

Psychic Girl Kokoro Mikazuki is (c) 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


End file.
